TerrifyingTemptress
Shanni Hersch, or terrifyingTemptress to most, is a regular in the #TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER memo on Pesterchum. Even though she isn't the best at the game, she still likes to visit and watch what shenanigans might go down, and she will almost never back down from a dare. (She has only been known to refuse being mean to her Matesprit) She is a tealblooded Troll, and, as such, is a land dweller. Her hive is located in the valley between steep hills where rock slides are a constant worry, along with distressed wildlife. The wildlife, though, are usually hunted down by Shanni as one of her many hobbies. Shanni has yet to enter a session in SGRUB. Biography Shanni is a descendant of the Gatherer, who had a habit of collecting "trophies" from her victims. These trophies were usually a horn or special item attached to or carried by the troll/creature, and they were often fastened into useful objects (namely weapons.) Much like her ancestor, Shanni collects little treasures from her prey and either fastens them into something or displays them on a shelf in her hive. In her youth, Shanni was a firm believer in the caste system and was rather proud of her teal blood, but as she grew, she found she associated much more with rustbloods than highbloods and tossed the hierarchy from her thoughts. Often, she will refuse when a higherblood demands something of her and challenge them if they dare order her again. So far none have accepted the challenge, which is admittedly a good thing for her, since she would likely lose. While she hunts creatures around her hive often, she doubts her abilities against other trolls. Personality All in all, Shanni is a pretty laid back troll--at least on Pesterchum. She finds many things humorous and is often giggling at whatever is going on around her. She is quite fond of stories and melodies, and her dares usually reflect those interests. She is a lurker and a bit of a creep, in all honesty, as she likes to sit in silence and watch people intently, and she often sketches strange pictures of her friends when she's alone. Said pictures are often scattered about her respiteblock, so she doesn't really like the thought of other trolls visiting her hive. Offline, Shanni is a lot more devious and violent. She often acts suspiciously, though she hardly does anything that would be considered suspicious normally, and she is easily startled when she thinks she's alone. It is never a good idea to sneak up on her because she is known to strike first, ask questions later, and she always has her sword close by. Shanni has picked up a few mannerisms from her Lusus, such as awkward gazing and otherwise staring at people when she is distressed or bored--though, thankfully, her glares do not have the same effect as Elfrida's. Relationships Before she frequented the memos, Shanni had a fling with one Romula Remsus who had a terrible memory and split personality which Shanni both pitied and hated depending. But as time passed, that forgetful female troll stopped logging on and Shanni's feelings faded. The two remain friends, though Shanni has a sneaking suspicion that Romula has deep rooted disdain for her newfound quadrant holders. Shanni was once moirails with Hydori Situla, but after learning about their ancestors, Hydori couldn't quite look at Shanni the same way again. Shanni has yet to find a solid moirail since. Her current quadrants are currently occupied by redundantRegret (♥) and complexFellow (♠), both of whom she met in TorDF. Shanni takes pride in being Facada's kismesis because he is known to platonically hate everything, her being the one exception so far. Shanni considers herself to be friends with most of the regulars of TorDF with few exceptions. Lusus Shanni's lusus is a cockatrice named Elfrida. She stands approx. seven feet tall and has rather destrictive features (i.e. her talons, tail, and beak tend to break many of Shanni's things) She spends most of her time laying in her nest and glaring intently at inatimate objects, attempting to turn them to stone. The noise she makes is something of a "Squaww" and she makes it often. Whenever she's calling for Shanni she adds "ee" at the end of her squaw. Quirk Shanni precedes her messages with her symbol/weapon of choice. She also tends to stam-mm-mer her m's and is quite touchy about that subject as it makes people call her awful things like "adorable." She is fond of making faces like v:J and c:J, which are to be read with the J symbolizing her bizarre horns. Trivia *The name "Elfrida" derives from the lore of the Wherwell Cockatrice. tl;dr The Queen who founded Wherwell was named Elfrida and a cockatrice was said to have hatched there. *"Shanni" is a six letter derivative of the hindu word for Saturn, which could be written Sani ''or ''Shani. *"Hersch" is a six letter derivative of the last name belonging to Sir William Herschel, who is credited for discovering the planet Uranus. *Shanni started out as a self-insert character for a fanadventure that never lasted more than eight pages even though we've all been warned about self-inserts . *Shanni is often depicted as (and is now canonically) left handed. *The consorts of LODAD are gargoyles, and the denizen is a Succubus named Aphrodite. *Waves and curves are a reoccuring theme with Shanni. *Shanni's RGB is 0 180 150 (#00B496) *temptingTerror is a genderbend handle for her, and her genderbent name is Shanno. *Shanni has an ask blog on tumblr, feel free to make her regret making it! Category:Reference Images Category:Other Pictures of Shanni Category:Fantroll Category:Living Category:Tealblood